


We Are Special

by umadashibayashi



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umadashibayashi/pseuds/umadashibayashi
Summary: Before Dwight could consider the implications of Jim having telekinetic abilities, no matter how minor, how crude, all that raced around in Dwight’s head was pure fear.That’s why he initially missed Pam’s wink.





	We Are Special

Jim squinted his eyes and further prodded his hand at the coat rack. It started creaking and rocking around even more. Jim’s shoulders grew tight from tension as it continued to rock, but then relaxed as if he had lost all his strength. The coat rack stilled and there was a soft wow from all but one of the office crowd.  
Dwight’s heart raced. The tuxedo he was wearing felt hot for the first time that day. He could feel his blood vessels begin to protrude from his neck and instinctually he drew his face into his body and gulped.

Before Dwight could consider the implications of Jim having telekinetic abilities, no matter how minor, how crude, all that raced around in Dwight’s head was pure fear.

That’s why he initially missed Pam’s wink.

——

Dwight put his concerns aside to assist Michael with his two-timing adventure during casino night and then returned home with no particular feelings. He never allowed anything that happened at work to get in the way of his home life. Any psychiatrist would have been in awe of his compartmentalization of life. Pah. Psychiatrists were just exceptionally great salesmen. They had no product to sell but somehow made money anyway. Dwight had enough know-how to chalk all the work that a psychiatrist did to the appearance of wealth and finesse. Michael always said that the reason he could get customers was because of his amazing fashion sense and his Sebring.

Dwight went straight to his chores and duties, some of which took extra long because he had to fend off Mose’s attempts to thwart him. Good old Mose. He had asked Mose to keep him on his toes so he could do just that.

After he laid down to go to bed was when his deep fears from earlier returned. Jim had telekinetic abilities!!! What would he possibly use them for?  
After many attempts to put himself in Jim’s shoes and try to anticipate what evils he could possibly attempt, Dwight quit the useless activity and instead decided to do the much more desirable thing which was to fantasize about his own (probably just latent) telekinetic ability. Ah yes, what mischief he could do with Jim’s stupid desk! Haha, he could make it totally messy! And Jim would finally look like the IDIOT he was in front of everybody!

Dwight decided to start practicing that very morning. Just 20 minutes a day of strict…telekinetic…meditation would probably do the trick.

———

That very morning, Dwight opened his eyes and his mouth curved into a smile. He was going to beat Jim so hard at his own game. Jim was such an idiot that he had no idea what kind of amazing gift he had, and would probably not even practice or hone his skills, content to move around a stupid coat rack. He got up and stretched his back. Let’s see…in order to beat Jim at his own game, he had to pretend to be Jim. Jim probably stretched in the morning. Dwight’s fingers reached up to his hair to pat it down in the front, causing his face to instinctively loosen up, lips protruding to do his “dorky Jim” impression. He slouched like a caveman and cocked his head to the side.

“Hur, hur, whatever Pam…I’m cool,” he said almost laughing as he said it. This couldn’t be too tough.

He embarked on his meditation for that day, noting the time. 20 minutes.  
Where to start? His mind went back to yesterday for a minute. He imagined himself as Jim, sticking his hand out and powerfully causing the coat rack to move. He then tried to imagine the look on Pam’s fa….

Wait a minute.

Pam wasn’t watching the coat rack. She was looking right at him!

Dwight stopped his Jim posture to stand still and recall. If she wasn’t looking at the coat rack in his meditative thought process, that was probably his memory. She was looking forward at Jim and smiling! What was that smile about? Did she already know about his powers? Maybe….maybe.

He got stuck on that idea for a little while. His legs took him downstairs before the 20 minutes were up. He poured himself a glass of milk out of the refrigerator, took a sip, then set the glass down on his long table. The morning stillness not doing anything to jerk him out of his thought loop.

Pam knowing about Jim’s powers was probably a bad thing. He knew that as a certainty. He knew Jim had no imagination or drive, but Pam was actually capable. If she ever decided to help train Jim in his psychic powers against Dwight then….Jim had such a head start it was hard to imagine Dwight standing any chance against him, especially considering how Dwight seemed to be a little slow when it came to training, his sensei having yet to honor him with a black belt.

But wait, he was jumping to conclusions. Pam had to be smiling for another reason. He shook his head, pulled out a chair and sat down at his table, hand still on his glass of milk, milk mustache still in place. He decided to start his recall again from the beginning without any paranoia of Jim and Pam conspiring together to cloud his judgement. Pam was still very much an independent and generally did things her own way, and Dwight had to remind himself of that.

So, starting from the beginning: Jim made his outrageous claims of telekinesis, Dwight announced to the office that he could do what he claimed just to try to humiliate Jim in front of everyone. (He did not regret this decision - Dwight knew that had Jim been lying or unable to perform, the rest of the office would have finally laughed at Jim’s expense and started to realize how much of a true IDIOT Jim was.) Then, the spectacle…sure enough, Pam turned her attention from the coat rack to Jim and smiled. Then, as the shaking continued and finally abated, she sustained her grin as her face flushed before she gave a slow, sexy wink.

Dwight stood up, causing the chair to clatter to the ground. In the distance he could hear Mose yell in response to the loud clatter.

The sly girl! Of course! It was PAM who had the telekinetic powers!

It all made sense now. Pam was hiding her powerful telekinetic capabilities in order to try to fit in normally around the office. That’s why she did all she could not to stand out, even though there was so much there. That’s why she kept her hair dowdy and her makeup plain. She spoke softly and mildly despite having so many opinions. Dwight’s eyes widened. THAT’s why she was with Roy - to keep up the appearance of normalcy. She must be practicing all kinds of telekinesis at home and be much stronger than she appeared. Her eyes DID have that glint to them sometimes.

That’s probably why he noticed himself approving of her more and more. It was his instincts as a (probably) fellow telekinetic drawing him to her.

Dwight righted the chair that he had knocked to the floor. He took some more gulps of milk (ah, it was good) and walked out onto the deck to feel the partial sunshine. He was in his pajamas, which were really his underwear and an undershirt. The meditation session was officially over. He knew he couldn’t compete with Pam when it came to psychic powers. She was for certain sneaky enough to hide her true power when pretending to be Jim clumsily causing the coat rack to move.

But she must have been persecuted somehow to want to hide her powers. Yes... that was it. That’s why she hid her true power so completely, and then so slyly cast all suspicion to Jim.  
That day, when Jim proclaimed his own telekinetic abilities, it gave her the exact opening she needed. Never mind that now Jim probably believes that he has telekinetic powers he didn’t even know about. They won’t work the next time he tries, and he’s such an idiot he probably would never follow up on what caused the coat rack to move. By the time he asked Pam, Pam was so smart, she could probably come up with an excuse anyway, like….perhaps she moved it with her foot or a pole of some kind.

Dwight wondered how he could possibly let Pam know that he was on her side without giving her away. He decided before he could come to the master, he would start working on his own abilities. That way, he could show her that he was vulnerable to the same persecution as well.

Dwight returned inside and got started on the chores for the day that he was sure Mose was already bungling. His eyes flashed with a renewed passion for life. He and Pam were special, and though he could never ever tell anyone, the secret would give him strength.

Professor Xavier had taught him that the world was against their kind and that they needed all the friends they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Office
> 
> And did not spend a lot of time editting this  
sorry


End file.
